Legend of Zelda: The Super Saiyan Fusions of Time
by SSJVegitto
Summary: What if the Ocarina of Time had a bit of a different plot and Gotenks from Dragon Ball Z was in it.
1. Great Deku Tree Rapper; Zelda has a Twin...

Zelda: The Super Saiyan Fusions of Time  
  
SSJVeggito99999: I'm making a fic about You and Link on a quest in Hyrule.  
  
Gotenks: Um, why,? I never considered going around Hyrule  
  
SSJVeggito99999:Well let's say I considered for you.  
  
Gotenks: That's not fair! Wait, do I get to use Super Ghost Kamikazee Attack  
  
SSJVeggito99999: Yeah!!! Why wouldn't you?  
  
Gotenks: Ok, I'm in, but do i get to separate.  
  
SSJVeggito99999:In this setting you used the potra to fuse so it's permanent.  
  
Gotenks:Ok  
  
SSJVeggito: Disclamer: I don't own Zelda or DBZ, So don't sue, even though I'm rich!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
It's the part in the beginning where Navi wakes up Link, but first he wakes up Gotenks in the house next door.  
  
Navi: Wake up.  
  
Gotenks: *Snoring too loudly to hear*  
  
Navi: Hello!  
  
Gotenks: *Still sleeping*  
  
Navi: *Takes a frying pan and hits it with a mallet*BBBBOOOONNNNGGGG!!!  
  
Gotenks: *Jolts Awake* DON'T HURT ME, WHATEVER IT WAS, I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!  
  
Navi: Shut up, I'm not gonna hurt you, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you and Link.  
  
Gotenks: Really Why?  
  
Navi: Becasue.  
  
Gotenks: Tell me, you baka.  
  
Navi: I don't know, Jesus you ask a lot of questions.  
  
Gotenks: But that was my 1st one why-  
  
Navi: Just Shut up and help me get Link up.  
  
Gotenks: Just a sec I have to find my clothes and stuff.  
  
Three Hours Pass...........  
  
Gotenks: Done.  
  
Navi: About time  
  
They Fly Over To Links House(Yes Gotenks can fly in this Fic.)  
  
Navi: Wake up  
  
Link: I'm already awake  
  
Gotenks: That's Nice.  
  
Navi: The only reason he is, is because you having to dig in that six foot pile of clothes for the right garments.  
  
Link: Gah!!!! Six Foot!!!!  
  
Gotenks: Shut up.  
  
Navi: Let's get out of here and to the Deku Tree  
  
Gotenks: Let's find Link a Weapon 1st.  
  
Navi: OK.  
  
They Go into the maze through the hole where the kokori sword in the village.  
  
Navi: Watch out the-  
  
Gotenks: *Blows up the Boulder*  
  
Navi: What's the point of me being here if you blow up stuff before I can finish warning you about it.  
  
Gotenks: I dunno, maybe you should leave?  
  
Navi: I dunno what'll happen to Link if I leave him here with you so I'm staying to make sure he doesn't get blown to a thousand pieces.  
  
Gotenks: Good Point.  
  
Link: Duh... What are we doing again?  
  
Gotenks and Navi: *Fall Over anime style*  
  
Gotenks: Where looking for the sword you dunbass, God, what are you retarded.  
  
Link: Umm, I dunno  
  
Navi: Look, there's the chest over there!!!  
  
Gotenks: *trys to open the chest, but gets frustrated and just blows of the top with a ki blast.*  
  
Navi: Why'd you do that?  
  
Gotenks: It wouldn't open.  
  
Navi: You were trying to open the bottom and not the top that's why dumbass.  
  
Link: *Digs in the Chest* Looky I found a sword and a brick of gold.  
  
Navi : That 'Brick of Gold' is a candy you baka.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Gotenks: This is Gonna be a Long Day.  
  
Now that Link has the Kokori Sword, he, Gotenks, and Nav go to the Deku Tree Medow where the Great Deku Tree is waiting for them.  
  
  
  
Great Deku Tree : *Has chains coming from it's branches and one of the braches is pierced* What's up My Homie G-Dawgs?  
  
Gotenks: Nothing.  
  
(GDT=Great Deku Tree)  
  
GDT: Awesome, then you can get this friggin curse off of me, it's to making my freestyle go bad, I can't bust any rhymes.  
  
Gotenks: Ok we'll do it.  
  
They go inside the Great Deku Tree  
  
Navi: We can Jump from one of the high ledges up there down onto the web to brake that web.  
  
Gotenks: Or we can do this.*Uses his ki to burn a whole in the web  
  
Link: *Drooling* Wow, like, that was easier.  
  
Navi: '_'; Right.........  
  
Link: *Jumps Down*  
  
Gotenks: *Does the same*  
  
Navi: *Flies Down*  
  
Navi: If we can get up that little ledge over there and thru the web and fall down another story, we can get to the boss.  
  
Link: Well I can't Fly so I guess that means that we have to go around.  
  
Gotenks: Like Hell, No way*Grabs his shirt and carries him up*  
  
Link: Well, that works too  
  
Navi: Now for this Web, Link what are you doing?  
  
Link: Mister Deku Baba, can I have a Slingshot.  
  
Deku Baba: Sure why not *Gives him one*  
  
Link: *Shoots it at Deku Baba.  
  
Deku Baba: *Dies*  
  
Gotenks: * Burns the web by using his Ki and flies down carrying Link.  
  
They See Queen Gohma in the Boss Room  
  
Queen Gohma: Fight Me  
  
Gotenks: OK * Turns into a Super Saiyan and Powers Up, Utterly destroying The Great Deku Tree and everything in it exept Link, Navi, and Himself.  
  
Navi: Great Job, you managed to kill the great Deku Tree.  
  
Link: Yeah well, look on the bright side, we don't have to listen to his stupid raps about animals and nature anymore. Hey Look, theres a Green Shiney Stone.  
  
Navi: Good Point... Let's go see Zelda.  
  
Gotenks: Nope, Let's go see Zelda's twin.  
  
Navi: She has a twin.  
  
Link: Yeah, they're identical and always together.  
  
Navi: Ok  
  
Gotenks, Link, and Navi Go to Hyrule Field.  
  
Gotenks: All right, both of you, grab my hands, I can Fly faster as a Super saiyan than you two can move.  
  
Navi: Ok  
  
Gotenks Flies to the front of the castle.  
  
Guard: Hey your not allowed to be here, go away or I'll make you.  
  
Gotenks: SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZEE ATTACK!!!!* Makes 10 Ghosts.*  
  
Super Ghosts: What do you want us to do.  
  
Gotenks: Attack all the guards attack, attack, attack!!!!  
  
Guards: Ahh* Die*  
  
Gotenks: * Runs to Zelda's room with Navi and Link*  
  
Zelda: Who are you  
  
Gotenks: Well I'm a Saiyan named Gotenks, I used to live on Earth but now I-  
  
Zelda: Okay, I didn't ask for your life story.  
  
Gotenks: Sorry, so is there anything we can do for you.  
  
Zelda's Twin: Can you Find me a Green Shiney Stone, a Blues Shiney Stone, and a Red Shiney Stone.  
  
Navi: Why?  
  
Zelda's Twin: Because I want to make a pretty necklace.  
  
Gotenks: Works for me.  
  
Zelda: Take this little brown Ocarina thingy with you, and ask my ugly sevant lady over there to teach you a song.  
  
Link: Ok. *Walk Over to Ugly Servant Lady(USL=Ugly servant lady) Teach me a song.  
  
USL: Ok Here it is: I want Chiken I want Liver Meow Mix Meow Mix Please Deliver.  
  
Link Stares at the ocarina in the way that makes him look really stupid.  
  
Gotenks: Where's the Red Shiney Stone?  
  
USL: Death Mountain.  
  
Gotenks: Lets fly to the front of town and then I want to walk instead of flying.  
  
Link: Ok.  
  
Navi: Why not?  
  
At the front of the town  
  
Link: So Death Mountain's that Volcano with a smoke ring over it.  
  
Navi: I Guess.  
  
Gotenks: GWAJY SERUM  
  
Navi: What?  
  
Link: Look a Penguin goin up to Death Mountain!!!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: Call the Zoo!!!!  
  
  
  
As Link, Navi, and Gotenks go up to death mountain who knows what will await them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Kakariko village is penguin village?  
  
Darunia has ADHD?  
  
Gotenks Uses More Super Ghosts, and He Uses The Cosmic Halo?  
  
Will Link's IQ Drop Below 70?  
  
Will Navi Continue to Be the only normal Person in this fic?  
  
Gotenks: Hey, I'm Normal  
  
Navi: Your Not.  
  
Gotenks: I Am!  
  
Will Gotenks and Navi ever stop debeting who is smarter. Next Time on  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: The Super Saiyans Fusions Of Time 


	2. The Hyper Darunia; Gambling King Dodongo...

The Legend of Zelda: The Super Saiyan4s Fusions of Time  
  
SSJVeggito99999: Well Here is the next part of the fic, Because I Ate Pure Brown Sugar Earlier today, it should be interesting.  
  
Gotenks: Interesting, more like scary.  
  
SSJVeggito99999: Hmm maybe, hahaha, just see what I have in store for you this chapter.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Zelda or DBZ or Star Wars  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Gotenks, Link, and Navi are heading toward Death Mountain  
  
Gotenks: I wish we'd brought some snacks.  
  
Link: Why, they wouldn't be enough to feed you, you could eat enough for an army!!!  
  
Gotenks: Shut up!!!  
  
  
  
Suddenly a yellow time Machine Pops out in front of them and Mirai Trunks steps out.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks: Hi Gotenks, I Came here to warn you that there will be a giant elephant on the moon at midnight, and then he will disappear.  
  
Gotenks: Umm, ok, why don't you put your time machine in its capsule and come with Link, Navi, and I.  
  
Mirai Trunks: Okay, it'll probably be fun!!  
  
Gotenks: Yeah, anyway, we're going to get two more shiney stones for this princess and her twin so they can make a pretty necklace.  
  
Mirai Trunks: Cool, sound like a fun thing to do!  
  
Navi: So, I guess we should go up Death Mountain now after that Penguin.  
  
Link: Um, Yeah, that way we can go and find the shiney stone.  
  
They walk to the place where Kakariko is and find a bunch of igloos, penguins, and oompa loompas walking around on the ground, which is covered with ice and snow. And a giant fat walrus(GFW) is in a royal ice chair in the center of town. The group walks up to him.  
  
GFW: Whosa are yousa?  
  
Navi: I'm Navi, this is Link, this is Gotenks, and this Mirai Trunks  
  
Everyone: Howdy!!  
  
GFW: Whatsa yousa a wantin  
  
Link: Uh, we want a shiney red stone.  
  
GFW: Yousla musta bein goin uppa ze mountaina  
  
Gotenks: Yeah, we are!  
  
GFW: To getsa ze shineya stonea, yousa musta besa goin to Darunia, hesa hasa the Red shineysa stona. Hesa isa the leader of ze Gorons.  
  
Mirai Trunks: Thank You, bye bye penguins, bye bye little oompa loompas.  
  
Penguins and Oompa Loompas: Byeeee.  
  
The Group continues up Death Mountain, until they see a boulder  
  
Navi: There appears to be something behind that boulder maybe you could use a bomb to-  
  
Gotenks:*Fires a ki attack and blows up the boulder*  
  
Navi: There you go again, making my information useless  
  
Link: Uhhh so what?  
  
Navi: '_';... I will never understand Hylians or Saiyans.  
  
Mirai Trunks: That's a negative attitude, we're very simple, we eat more than everyone else and we're stronger too. Oh and some of us have tails, but we got ours cut off, right Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks: Umm.. Yeah right....  
  
Link: So what are we talking about again?  
  
Everyone Else: *Fall Over anime style*  
  
Navi: WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A SHORT TERM MEMORY?  
  
Link: Uhh, I dunno  
  
The Group Decides to come back to the cave if they need to but for now they walk the rest of the way up to Goron City, then they go down to Darunia.  
  
Darunia: Hi, Hi, Hi, what's up, huh, huh? I have ADHD and I didn't take my pills today hehehehehehe *Jumps around the room several times doing flips*  
  
Navi: Uhh, I'm kinda at a loss of words to explain this...  
  
Mirai Trunks: Uhh.... Me too  
  
Gotenks: Settle Down DARUNIA!!!!  
  
Darunia: I can't, to hyper, must keep on jumping around!!!!Hehehe  
  
Link:Uhh, someone do something.  
  
Gotenks: THE COSMIC HALO*Uses it on Darunia*  
  
Darunia: Hey make this yellow circle thingy stop squeezing me.  
  
Gotenks: No, I'm keeping you this way for your own good, but I'll make you a deal, give us the Red Shiney stone, and I'll let you go  
  
Darunia: I don't have it, I sold it to King Dodongo for 4 rupees, he lives in the cave with a boulder in front of it, aren't I awesome?  
  
Gotenks: No*Makes Cosmic Halo tighten so much that it cuts him in half* you dumbass.  
  
Link: Uhh, He was Awesome^_^  
  
Gotenks: Oh my god, I think you really are retarded.  
  
Link: Umm, maybe  
  
Mirai Trunks: this is getting to weird for me*Takes out his time capsule and goes back to his own time.  
  
Navi: Well, there goes the only other sane person here.  
  
Link, Navi, and Gotenks go to Dodongo's Cavern and Go inside into the main room.  
  
Navi: It looks like we'll have to find a switch to open the mouth of that dead dinosaur's huge skull(DDHS), because the boss is right beyond it....., Link what are you doing this time?  
  
Link: Mr.Cycloptic Dude, can I have a ray gun?  
  
Cycloptic Dude: No  
  
Link: Ok than can I have some bombs?  
  
Cycloptic Dude: Ok!  
  
Link: Thanx *Throws the bombs at Gotenks*  
  
Gotenks:* Shoots a barrage of ki blasts at the bombs* What was that for?  
  
Link: Stress Relief  
  
Gotenks: Understandable * Shoots a Kamehameha at the DDHS* Shall We Go to see the King Dodongo?  
  
Navi: Okay  
  
  
  
They go to the Boss Chamber and find King Dodongo  
  
  
  
King Dodongo: Hey, you wanna gamble, we play one card, highest wins.  
  
Gotenks: Sure, I'll gamble 700 rupees for the Red Shiney Stone.  
  
King Dodongo: *Deals the Cards* Ok I got a King!  
  
Gotenks: I got a six.  
  
King Dodongo: Haha I win!!!  
  
Gotenks: You suck, die you baka *Completely dissolves King Dodongo with a ki blast and grabs the Red Shiney Stone*  
  
King Dodongo: You Suck!!!!!*Dies*  
  
Link: Ummm that worked well.  
  
Navi: Well, Gotenks, you are indeed a sore loser.  
  
Gotenks: *Shoots a ki blast at Navi*  
  
Navi: *Disappears and Reappears behind Gotenks* Haha, you can't catch me, I know Instant Transmission!  
  
Gotenks: Shit.  
  
Link: If you know instant transmission Navi, then Take us to Saria please.  
  
Navi: Wow, that's the most intelligent thing you've said the whole time.  
  
Link: Right....Okay  
  
Navi:*Instant transmissions everyone to Saria*  
  
Saria: Hi Link!  
  
Link: Hi Saria, can you teach me a few songs.  
  
Saria: Sure, here they are*Teaches him the Minuet of the Forest and Saria's Song*  
  
Link:*Stares at the ocarina in a way that makes him look like his stomach has grown by about 3" fatter* Uh Saria, where can we find a blue shiney stone?  
  
Saria: A pricess who wants to marry ugly guys has it, she live in Zora's Domain.  
  
Gotenks: I should introduce her to Piccolo.  
  
Navi: I can only do instant Transmission twice an hour so we have to walk.  
  
Gotenks: okay  
  
  
  
They get to the guy who's eating the magic beans(GWETMB) on the way to Zora's Domain(It's by Zora River)  
  
  
  
Gotenks: Ahh food, I'm starving can I have some?  
  
GWETMB: No  
  
Gotenks: Why not?  
  
GWETMB: Because, I, Vegeta, Ruler of all Saiyans, am always hungry!!  
  
Gotenks: So, that means because your half my dad, you have to give me the food.  
  
Vegeta: *Gives Gotenks some food* Savour it, your not getting anymore.  
  
Gotenks: I'll tell Bulma that you were abusing me.  
  
Vegeta: *mumbles damn brat while giving Gotenks the bag*  
  
Gotenks: *Starts to leave with Navi and Link*(smiling)Bye half-dad!!!  
  
Vegeta: Bye you brat!!!*Growls as he watches them off.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Next Chapter: King Zora has Terrets Syndrum?  
  
Who will Substitute Jabu-Jabu?(Hint: a Familiar anime character who eats alot.)  
  
Barinade is the Leader of the Mafia?  
  
Now that Mirai Trunks is Gone, will there be anyone else normal besides Navi in this fic?  
  
Gotenks: We already went through this I'm normal!!!  
  
SSJVeggito99999: Okay!!! Okay!!!  
  
Now that Mirai Trunks is gone will there be anyone else normal besides Navi and Gotenks in this fic?  
  
Will this story get even weirder if possible?  
  
Find out Next Time in:  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Super Saiyan Fusions of Time 


End file.
